


Managing

by mandaree1



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Paperwork, Spoilers for Reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1
Summary: Yellow Diamond and Steven bond over paperwork.





	Managing

Yellow Diamond's eyes slipped away from her screen for the nth time that solar cycle. It was hard for the Diamond to focus when Steven came to visit, moreso than with Pink. Pink, at least, had always been nearby, pestering and clinging to her robes. Steven tended to wander around, silently letting her do her work. It was unsettling. It didn't help that he had very quiet footfalls, with a flip-flip-flip that could just barely be heard from her height. It was like listening for a Pearl.

Steven made for a speck in her vision as he sat on the floor, quietly watching out the window as her ship patrolled some well-traveled stars. That was another thing; he was polite. Pink had been as well, but she'd never left her to her work like he did.

The bitter reminder of their differences had Yellow standing before she'd even recognized it, smoothly strolling over to the small child, arms behind her back. Steven startled a little, but didn't turn to look at her, seemingly transfixed with the skyline. "Is something bothering you?" she rumbled, hoping that came across as even slightly nice. She's never been very good at platitudes.

Steven mutely shook his head. "It's just... really pretty."

"It's something," Yellow agreed, squashing down a flare of anger. It bothered her more than she'd like to admit that he was living on a backwater planet like Earth. That he'd been raised by backwater Gems like those. It's given him a level of responsibility and maturity Pink hadn't had, sure, but there's so many ideas that've been planted in his mind that she doesn't think will ever be erased. "Are you always this quiet?"

That prompted an awkward chuckle out of the boy. "Only when I'm nervous," he said; then, clearing his throat, went on, "This is still pretty new to me, I guess. It's a bit... intimidating."

"A Diamond isn't made in a day," Yellow quotes the old saying as she touches the glass. She couldn't recall when the universe stopped being amazing to her. Probably around the time Pink left. "Do you... require some human thing? I'll have Pearl fetch it for you."

Steven's lips twist into a scowl, but he doesn't comment. "No, no, it's okay. I can get whatever I need," he reassured. Steven blinked up at her. "Is there... anything I can do to help?"

The innocent question sends Yellow back in time. It's ridiculously easy to see her Pink in his words. How she'd stick her hands in her monitor without permission, sneaking into meetings and generally causing mayhem. But the  _connotation_  is so starkly different- she'd demanded, he'd asked- that the image didn't quite click. Yellow didn't know if she was glad about that or not, a sizzling weight settling in the area he'd labelled as the stomach.

"I suppose I  _could_  teach you how to file reports," Yellow said eventually. The Diamond lowered a hand so he could climb up, straightening almost immediately. She didn't want to think about the fact that she'd just technically had a breach of code. (Lowering herself in front of other Gems gave off the impression that they were on equal footing, which they were not)

Steven's face lit up. "Okay!" He took a running leap, floating onto the arm of her throne. Yellow Diamond pretended that that little show hadn't scared her silly a moment, sitting down with a light cough.

Yellow Diamond summoned her screen once again, stiffly allowing the son of Pink Diamond to perch on her shoulder pad. She found her lips twitching as he watched on, starry-eyed, explaining in slow and meticulous detail how to fill out various forms. In his own way, he was very endearing.

Maybe he wasn't Pink, but Yellow was starting to realize she loved him just as much.

**Author's Note:**

> A Yellow "I don't do feelings baka" Diamond for my bud's birthday! Happy b-day, buddy! You're awesome! I hope this was to your tastes!
> 
> -Mandaree1


End file.
